


Let it Rain

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rain, Smut, mention of Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Thor get stranded in a hut in the woods.





	Let it Rain

_"For after all, the best thing one can do when it is raining is let it rain."_ \- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

*

Steve Rogers and Thor had taken to rambling the woods outside the royal compound and capital city of Wakanda. The two warriors seemed to have no real job since Thanos had snapped half of the universe out of existence. 

The scientists worked with Shuri to try to figure out what to do. Wakanda’s royal guard certainly didn’t need their expertise in fighting. Rocket and Nebula were working on weapons of mass destruction. That left little for a god and a hero to do. 

A psychologist could have told you they were both suffering from acute stress reaction. Neither slept much anymore. Sleep only brought the battle and Bucky’s disappearing back to Steve. It brought the attack on the Asgard ships back to Thor. They both had felt helpless in the face of Thanos. Thor was short tempered and not very friendly to anyone. Steve was forever checking on the ones who were left, making sure they were all right to the point that Natasha had threatened to kill him if he didn’t back off. 

They had banished themselves to the woods. The weather had been good so far, but the Queen Mother had taken them aside to tell them to be careful when the rains came. The high elevation streams could flood quickly and dangerously. She did not want any harm to come to them in her son’s land as they wandered far away from the capital. 

They didn’t talk much, neither of them were chatty under normal circumstances and little had changed in that regard. They hunted with permission of the Wakandans and cooked their food over a fire at night. The unspoiled outdoors seemed to be a good place for the two of them. Steve had been a city boy and Thor had lived in Asgard, so the wide open spaces of Wakanda provided a welcome change from being too close to too many people. 

The rains came and neither of them were prepared for the torrents that fell. Once it started, the rain would last for days, maybe weeks on end, so they knew the afternoon that the sky turned gray and the downpours began that they needed to find shelter, a shelter that would work for a few days. 

They headed back toward the city, but were at least a three day walk from there. They were still up in the hills and the rain was cold there, so cold that both of them were soon shivering from being both wet and cold. 

It was then that they found the hut. It was in the valley beyond the hills, near a stream but not near enough to get flooded. It stood empty. 

“This was Bucky’s hut.” Steve looked around when they came inside. 

“Bucky is your friend from childhood?” Thor found it hard to keep up with the relationships among the humans sometimes. 

“Yes, he was the one with the metal arm in the battle.” Steve answered rather tersely. 

Thor nodded. “I think perhaps we should stay here for a day or two. Have you any objections?”

The two of them were oddly formal with one another and neither could have told anyone why. 

“There is dry wood. Shall we start a fire and warm up? I’m cold to my bones,” was Steve’s answer. 

Thor put some wood in the small fireplace and found some small green sticks obviously used for kindling since they’d burn faster. There was a tube of old fashioned stick matches on the rough mantle above the fireplace. Steve lit one of the long matches and set the kindling ablaze, then put it beneath the wood. The fire was soon warming the hut. 

Thor began poking through the provisions in the two cabinets nailed to the wall. He found some canned beans and a plastic tub with what appeared to be a stash of cookies and candy bars.

“Those are Bucky’s. He loves sweets and always hoarded them when we were in Germany during the war.” He moved to take the container from Thor. 

“Do you think he would care if we shared them? We can replace them when the rains stop.” Thor stopped short of saying that Bucky was gone and didn’t need them anymore, but they both thought it. 

Steve said nothing, just nodded. Thor handed him a chocolate bar and took one for himself. 

“Your friend lived fairly ruggedly here. I see no electrical power at all. Nor plumbing,” Thor commented as he looked around. 

There were candles, battery powered lamps and one or two oil lamps. Under the bed, which appeared to be a simple mattress set on a frame with some blankets and a quilt on top, they found a battery supply. It looked as if Bucky had cooked or heated his food on a hook in the fireplace. There were buckets for water on a rough shelf up high on the wall. 

“You need a bath,” Thor told Steve. “I bathed in the stream this morning before the rain began. You have not bathed in several days. The prospect of being in here with you the way you smell is quite unpleasant.”

Steve whirled on him, face looking like a storm cloud for a second. He took a deep breath and answered. “Shall I just strip and run around in the rain?”

Thor snorted. “Of course not. The trunk,” he pointed to a trunk at the foot of the bed, “has towels and clothing.” He’d opened it when he was poking around a few minutes prior. 

“I suppose I could catch some water or go to the stream and heat it near the fire,” Steve answered as he opened the door and looked outside. “It won’t take much water to wash with a cloth and soap then rinse. It was how my mother and I bathed. We had no bathtub and there was only a shared bath in the building. We only took baths once a week but we bathed in the apartment every day.”

Thor let Steve decide what to do. He realized that suggesting he use Bucky’s possessions only upset Rogers. They really had no choice, but it was better for Steve to pretend they did. 

Steve grabbed a couple of buckets from the shelf and took them outside, setting them directly in the rain. The cabin was warm when he came back in so he stripped out of his jeans and long-sleeved khaki shirt. Thor was right. He did smell awful.

Thor stole a few looks while Rogers wasn’t paying attention, finding him quite well made for a human. He watched as Steve rummaged through Bucky’s trunk for some clothing, coming up with some loose cotton pants and a soft cotton t-shirt. 

There was bar soap at the sink. With no plumbing, a bucket sat under the drain to catch the used water. Thor had never lived this way and wondered why, in the most advanced country on earth, Barnes had. 

“Why did he live here with no – conveniences?” 

Steve chewed his lip for a second. “I think it was to help him find his real self. He had been a programmed assassin for so many years that he had almost completely lost the man inside. This was a place he could live without distraction.”

Thor nodded. Every man sometimes needed to take stock, even if not as seriously as Barnes had. 

“Wonder if he drank rain water?” 

Thor pointed to bottled water stacked in a corner. It had been covered in a blanket and he’d also uncovered it in his reconnoiter of the hut. 

“You’d think I’d be a bit more observant,” Steve commented.

“I believe this being your friend’s home has distracted you, Rogers,” Thor said quite kindly. 

Steve nodded. 

The rain fell hard, so in about half an hour, Steve retrieved his buckets and had enough water for a small wash, enough to get the stink of several days walking off of him. They set the buckets back out to catch water when he was done. 

He dressed in Bucky’s clothes, leaving all his dirty clothing outside so they wouldn’t have to smell it. 

Thor smiled. “That is much better. I am not tempted to kill you and toss you out into the rain now.”

Steve laughed, maybe the first time he’d laughed since…

“Let’s see what we have to eat,” Thor suggested. 

They found odds and ends – crackers, canned beans, canned puddings, several root vegetables that looked a little like sweet potatoes. 

“Can you cook?” Thor asked, knowing _he_ couldn’t.

“Um, no. Cooing meat on a spit is as good as it gets. I can warm stuff from cans though.” 

“We won’t starve then.”

Steve lit a lamp as what little light they had faded with the day. They ate some of the pudding and shared a chocolate bar. 

Steve busied himself with cleaning the place up and putting things in order. He finally ran out of anything to do. It was only then that he really realized that they had only one bed. He looked at the bed and looked at Thor. 

“I have not shared a bed often since Loki and I grew up. When we were children, I never knew if I’d wake up beside my brother or a monster.”

“I could use some of the blankets and sleep in the floor,” Steve offered. 

Thor laughed, a lovely loud laugh that Steve had not heard in a long time. “I do not have Loki’s magic. I promise I cannot turn myself into a monster or even a snake.” 

That wasn’t what Steve had been thinking, but it was funny to him. He joined Thor in laughing. 

They banked the fire and blew out the lamp. The darkness was complete as they got into the bed. Steve got in first, scooting over to the wall. He’d worn the sweatpants and t-shirt, since it was sure to grow chilly overnight. He felt the bed sink as Thor got in. Steve was sure he’d heard Thor’s clothes all hit the floor before he got in the bed. He was careful not to move close enough to find out. 

Whether it was how tired they were or whether they simply felt safer, both slept until morning. Steve woke with a heavy arm across his chest. At first, he didn’t know where he was and whose arm was touching him. It was just light enough inside the hut for him to see Thor beside him. 

Thor was facing him, his face relaxed in sleep. Steve stifled the urge to touch him. It seemed like years since he’d had any human contact of a friendly kind. He choked back a sob when he thought of Bucky and Sam. 

God, he needed to piss. Maybe he could move Thor’s arm just enough…

“Loki, let me sleep.” The arm tightened. 

“Thor,” he whispered. “Wake up. I have to get up.”

Thor sat straight up in the bed, threw the covers back, looked around and flopped back down. 

Steve realized that he was naked. Good God, he was a muscular creature. He _looked_ like a god. The covers were low on his hips, but not low enough to show all of the Asgardian. Steve felt himself blush as he stared. 

It was a few more minutes before Thor opened his eyes. “I need to – go outside,” he said and moved to get up. He really was buck naked, something that had Steve staring at the sheets. 

Thor rose and went outside. There was an overhang at the front of the hut, a place he could stand without getting wet. Steve thought his eyeballs might float as he waited for Thor. When Thor did come back in, Steve tried to look everywhere but at him. He darted out the door to relieve himself and when he got back in, Thor was in his trousers. Steve sighed in relief. 

“Looks like more rain,” Thor motioned to the outdoors. “Perhaps we should just travel in the rain. I’d rather stay here though, I think.”

“I left the buckets out last night and there is plenty of wood inside and dry. I suppose we could take baths. That should take up part of the day.”

They got the fire going and brought in their water. Steve heated a kettle of water over the hook in the fireplace to warm their rainwater for bathing. The only problem he could see was they’d each have to get naked again. Seeing Thor naked had caused some thoughts he wasn’t sure what to do with. 

Thor was not so uncertain. He found Rogers appealing. His people, with as many rules as they had, were quite uninhibited about sex. He preferred women mostly, but sometimes, he needed a partner with a body he knew exactly how to please. Rogers was strong and had a pleasing face as well. Thor thought he’d make a good choice as a lover right now. 

And he really wanted to see Rogers naked. 

“You first or me?” Steve asked Thor. 

“You go ahead. I’ll see if there is tea or coffee here anywhere.”

Thor grinned a little wolfishly as Steve turned away to disrobe. He watched, making sure not to watch if Steve looked at him. 

Steve put the stopper in her large metal sink and poured rainwater in followed by heated water until the water was warm enough to bathe in. He washed all over, soaping himself with the washcloth. He knew that would be the logical way to rinse, too, but he had an idea when he saw a large shallow basin on the wall. 

“Thor, can you help me rinse?”

“I can. What is your plan?”

“I stand in that big washbasin and you pour clean water over me to rinse me. I can wash my hair that way, too.”

Thor thought it sounded like a wonderful idea. Steve soaped his hair and stood in the basin. Thor used the bucket and poured warmed water slowly over Steve, taking the opportunity to get a long look at his roommate without getting caught doing it. Steve grabbed a towel and dried himself and his hair. 

Thor had found some coffee and while he bathed, Steve made it in the kettle they heated water in. He found a little metal strainer with the coffee that Bucky had used to strain the grounds out of the coffee. Not coffee shop quality, it would do in a pinch. 

He then helped Thor rinse and looked his fill of the tall god-man. Thor caught him staring and winked. Steve blushed. 

They might not have found so much to do if the sexual tension in the little hut hadn’t been so high. Steve explored every nook and cranny of Bucky’s home. 

Steve found a photo of him and Bucky from the 30s. He must have downloaded it and printed it from various websites about Captain America. He stared at the photo for several minutes, not really able to say anything. He handed it to Thor finally. 

“The little one is you?”

“Yep. I was so small and sickly. The serum made me a man, I guess.”

Thor looked thoughtful then said, “Banner told me that the serum just made you more of the man you already were.”

“I was stubborn and hardheaded. I didn’t back down, no matter how many beatings I got.” 

“You are still that man, my friend. I’ve seen it on the battlefield.”

Steve smiled. “Bucky kept me from getting killed more than once. He was big enough to make the bullies leave me alone. I never wanted his help, but welcomed the rescue sometimes.” 

Thor reached across the small table and squeezed Steve’s shoulder reassuringly. “I do not believe they are dead. We will get them back somehow.”

Steve nodded, still looking at the photo. 

He was stunned by Thor’s next words. “I would very much like to kiss you, Steve Rogers.” 

He looked up at Thor, thinking he misheard. “What?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Steve wanted it, too. He’d tried hard to ignore the desire he felt for his companion. 

“But not if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Steve didn’t answer, just leaned across the table and touched his lips to Thor’s. The kiss was gentle and sweet, a tender touch of lips. When it ended, Steve opened his eyes and looked at Thor.

“I want more than a kiss. I think you do, too,” Thor said, his already deep voice a little deeper. 

“I want to not think about the dead and missing for a while.”

“We can do that,” Thor stood and reached for Steve’s hand. He led Steve to the bed. Before they had a chance to sit, he pulled the t-shirt over Steve’s head and tossed it onto the chair, then slipped his hands under the sides of Steve’s sweatpants and slipped them down over his ass, letting them fall to the floor. He looked into Steve’s eyes as he stripped his own clothing off and tossed it aside. 

Thor stood several inches taller than Steve. He leaned close to kiss Steve and pulled him into an embrace at the same time. While neither of them were fully erect yet, both were getting there and when their bodies touched, blood rushed to fill them both. 

This kiss was untamed, tongues clashing then caressing as Thor slid his hand between them. Steve’s breath hissed out when warm fingers traversed his length. He pressed into Thor’s hand. He already felt out of control. 

“Slow down, Steve,” Thor told him, his voice a low rumble. “We’ve got all day.” It was the first time Thor had called him anything but Rogers. 

Thor urged him onto the bed. They lay side by side, still close enough for the lower halves of their bodies to press flush again one another. Steve looked into Thor’s eyes and kissed him again, sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

Thor growled and rolled him onto his back. He moved from kissing Steve’s mouth to his ear and his neck under his beard. Steve ran his hands through Thor’s short, spikey hair, then moaned as Thor nipped his shoulder then kissed it and began to make his way down Steve’s muscled chest. He teased tiny flat nipples, one then the other with the wet tip of his tongue. When Steve shivered, he sucked the tiny bud until it peaked and Steve moaned again. 

He dipped his tongue into Steve’s tiny navel, grinning when he squirmed, then sucking at the little dimple as he moved to better access the lower half of Steve’ body. He kissed his hipbones and down to the juncture of his thighs and his body. He dragged his tongue from there toward his center. 

Steve wanted to beg, but wouldn’t allow himself to do it yet. He had a feeling he might be doing it before Thor was done with him. 

Thor moved down his thigh, licking and kissing one leg while he caressed the other leg with his large hand. Steve reached down to touch himself and Thor made a noise. 

“No?” Steve asked. 

Thor raised his head and grinned at Steve. “No.” He then went back to torturing Steve with kisses. He spread Steve’s legs and lay between them, continuing on with his kisses after relocating. He kissed down strong thighs again all the way to Steve’s knees. 

“Please, I can’t take much more,” Steve finally begged. 

“What do you want me to do?” Thor moved back up beside Steve and reached for him, pulling him into his arms. He moved to lie on top of Steve, his hips aligned with Steve’s, their cocks side by side. Steve reached behind Thor, grabbing his ass in both hands and jerked Thor’s hips against his own. Thor’s cock slid against Steve’s. 

“That works,” Steve murmured as he kissed Thor. He slid his hand down between them and around both cocks. Thor’s hand joined his and they thrust against one another. Hot skin rubbed against hot skin inside the tight ring of their two hands. Steve closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. Thor kissed him again, his tongue forceful as it invaded the deep recesses of Steve’s mouth. Steve could feel the vibrations of the sounds coming from deep inside his lover. He opened his eyes to watch Thor as he rammed in hard one last time then he felt warm fluid on his belly and his hand. The slick heat pushed him over seconds later. 

Thor whispered an endearment in a language Steve didn’t understand. It didn’t matter. Steve kissed him as they lay still, Thor still atop him. Thor finally rose from the bed and brought back the washcloth and towel. He cleaned Steve then himself, then he lay down beside Steve and pulled him into his arms. 

Neither of them spoke for a long while. Steve wasn’t sure what to say. 

“It has been a while. Jane, uh, Jane was not happy with all the danger. Since then, no time for anyone. I’ve missed the closeness.” He lay silent a moment or two then asked Steve, “You and Stark were lovers?” 

Steve found it odd to think about. It seemed so long ago. He never managed to fall out of love with Tony, though. “Yeah, but not since Siberia.” 

“Do you,” Thor paused, deciding how to ask, “think he is out there?” 

“Yeah, I can feel him somewhere.” Tony simply could not be dead. He could not face a universe without Tony. 

Talking about other lovers did not seem odd in the least to them. Both were warriors and knew how fleeting life could be. They would love one another as long as need be, but both of them knew they would never be in love. Right now, it was enough. 

Steve looked up at Thor from where his head lay on Thor’s shoulder. Thor took his hand and placed it on his already swelling cock. “I’d like it if you’d feel _me_ right now.”

Steve trailed down Thor’s front with his mouth, licking and kissing to where his hand held a newly ready Thor. 

“Like this?” He kissed the smooth head and swiped his tongue over it. 

“Exactly like that.” 

Neither of them thought about anything else for quite a while afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Fillow me at [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
